Resident Evil: UNQUARANTINED
by Grey Warrior198706
Summary: Three people stuck in a city that has become infected with various strains of the T and G virus, they hope to make their escape. But then they find out the infection has spread much further than they had all dared imagine... Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own any chracters except for the ones I made up... obviously.

Resident Evil: Unquarantined

The rain pours down in sheets impairing my vision making this already dangerous journey even more perilous. My clothes, a black t-shirt and jeans, are completely soaked and weigh me down. Ignoring the discomfort I continue making my way down Richmond; which is unfortunately one of the longest streets in Cleveland. I can barely see yet I push forward knowing that I either move or die. Then again there was always the other option, but I refuse to even consider that fate. I know a little farther ahead there is a small airport seemingly placed randomly in the middle of several suburbs. But if there is a plane there I have to try to fly it out of here, even if the weather is horrible.

"Who am I kidding, I just got my pilots license. I'd probably be better off trying to survive with these monsters."

Then again the thought of staying here is abominately worse than death on various levels. The world I was used to had become a wasteland of terror and torment overnight. It seems like it has all been one bad dream and any minute now I'll wake up, but I know there is no pinch coming for me. The only comfort I have is the weight in my hand from the sig saucer and the speed loaders in my backpack.

I grip the gun a bit tighter as I hear the distinctive moans of hunger from the infected over the torrential downpour. I can't tell where the sounds come from but I can also hear the sound of a group of six of them dragging their feet coming toward me. Picking up the pace I begin to quickly jog as my destinaton gets closer, but not close enough for comfort.

I just wish this rain would stop coming down so hard so I could at least see, it isn't going to be light much longer and I want to get there before it gets dark, by the look of things I have about thirty minutes before that happens. I have to make every second count so I ignore the cramp in my side and push forward toward my wonderful escape. I can the airport in the distance, just beyond the chainlink fence topped with barbwire that surrounds it, I can just make it out since the rain is starting to wane. Only a little bit further and I'll be there with no complications. Then I see them.

In the distance about ten meters ahead of me a group of infected near the fence as if at a zombie social. No matter how many times I see the soulless creautures I will never get used to them. Six of them in the distance, all of them in various stages of decay. I almost lose my lunch when I see one eating the others instestines while the other just moaned as if enjoying supplying the other one with supplement.

"If this isn't just great, hey guys why don't you just walk away and let me by? Come on, I'm sure there's someone else you can eat. don't believe what you hear, dark isn't that tender."

Their cries of insatiable hunger reach my ears and I know that my words have no effect on them. Not that I expect they will but it doesn't hurt anyone to try. Then I hear more cries from behind me, I take a quick glance back to see a throng of them, I guess the downpour earlier kept me from seeing them sneaking up behind me. Well I guess talking did waste time, which could lead to me dying. That would hurt, alot.

I curse to myself, the road behind me is littered with the undead, no retreat for me I'd just have to make my way through.

"Great now I'm gonna have to climb this fence, after I kill a few zombies."

At this point I have no choice, I can't go back, the six zombies are near the fence and there's no telling how many more may be coming. Without mising a beat I raise my weapon and take aim, I don't have time for mistakes. I see the ones ahead of me getting closer and I hear the mass behind me getting closer. I imagine their cold clammy grabbing and the feel of their hot fetid breath as they begin to tear into my flesh. Not wanting my dark thoughts to become a reality I have to make these shots count. The first shot tears a fist sized hole in ones chest and removes the head of one behind it. The next shot goes wide but clips one really decayed corpse which makes his or her, I can't tell because the decay is so bad, spin and then drop. Probably not dead but it'll be easy to run around, that just leaves three more to take down. I wait for the perfect moment and fire three more rounds and take out the rest with clear cut precision.

I take a glance and almost scream at how close they'd gotten, it wasn't my imagination earlier I can already smell their rotted flesh. I hastily tuck the gun in my waist, turn back around and make a mad dash for the fence careful to run wide around the zombie I hadn't killed. It reaches out with much more strength than it looks like it should have as I pass it not even looking twice. I hit the fence hard not even considering the option of taking my time, if I slip or fall I'm a dead man. I climb the fence like I'm Spider-Man and only slow down when I hit the barbwire knowing that I'm well out of the reach of the zombies and highly doubting they can climb fences.

I slip through the barbwire only tearing my soaking wet jeans, which is a much better option than getting eaten alive. The undead hit the fence trying to claw their way through to get at me but to no avail. I notice one doesn't have any eyes, how in the world does it know I'm here? That's a mystery I don't care to find out.

"Haha. How ya like me now? Huh? What's that? You're hungry? Well you won't be eating Carter Jacobs today my friends. I'm about to fly outta here and I'm going someplace to have a warm bath and wash away all this. Uhhhh, is that all you can say? Later guys I got a plane to catch."

I can't help but smile to myself, I'm finally going to be free. I see the hangars in the distance and I take my time strolling toward them the rain had finally ceased during my predicament and I want to take in these last few moments. My smile gets bigger as I realize that now I'm free; I'm going to make it out of this nightmare in one piece uninfected. Just at that moment I'm hit with the biggest sound I've ever heard in my life, literally hit. The forces picks me up off my feet and knocks me back a few yards. I groan as I stand up as quickly as my battered body wuld allow me, ears ringing, and chest burning from either a broken or bruised rib. In the distance I see my salvation on fire and I wish at this moment I had been consumed by those flames rather than have to face this wasteland any longer.

I turn around and see the next worst thing I could have possibly imagined, shrapnel from the blast has torn a hole in the gate. And of course zombies are spilling into that hole one after another, coming for me.

"Hey guys all that stuff I said earlier, you didn't take it seriously did you?"

My attempt at humors sounds more like the last words of a dead man to my ears. I don't even bother to try and kill them all, I know that I don't near enough bullets to slay them all, and quite frankly I'm not good enough with a gun to do so. I do the only thing that makes sense, I ignore the pain in my chest and run full speed toward the inferno hoping that the flames will avert the zombies from chase.

"God, if you let me make through this alive, I don't know what I'll do but I'll do it so well you'll be glad you saved me!"

And then a fiery red explosion swallows up the first as if God himself answered my ridiculous prayers. Then a second explosion took care of the stragglers that remained standing. I drop to my knees in pure ecstasy.

"God, I want to say I owe you, I owe you big!"

Then I hear a female's voice call out behind me.

"Heh, that wasn't God my friend, but my grenade launcher."

I turn to see a tall hispanic woman with long brown hair dressed in military attire. I can't help but notice her tight body and nice smile even though that should have been the last thing I should be thinking at the moment.

"Excuse me, thank you Goddess. The names Carter and I almost died."

She returns my humor with a smirk.

"Yea I saw, I thought you were gonna cry there for a moment. My names Yahli, nice to meetcha."

Who is Yahli and where did she come from and why do explosions seem to grace her prescence? hmmm come back for chapter 2 to find out. Please R&R!


End file.
